Dreams Come True
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A Legolas one shot. Rated M for obvious reasons!


That day we fought together was the day it all changed. I had always tried to prove myself to the rest of the guard, because I was one of the few female elves within it. Tauriel was as well and we were close friends, almost like sisters. Her parents had been killed by orcs. She was a beautiful elf with red hair and sharp eyes…..me….I was the one with ugly brown hair and brown eyes. I was never jealous of Tauriel though, except in one way. The Prince.

Prince Legolas the son of Thranduil was my weakness. I always went out of my way to run into him and fight with him. Tauriel only thought of him as a friend, but she also knew my feelings for him. And we both knew that his father, King Thranduil would never allow his son to be with a simple warrior of Greenwood. He was someone I could never be with, but this did not change my feelings. Legolas always looked at Tauriel, never at me if I was near her. And I had only ever spoken to him when I was reporting something. His voice was soft but firm when need be, and his eyes were like an endless pool of crystal clear blue water, and his smile…..it was like the brightest star was shining when he smiled.

One day I decided to scout outside the palace. I told the guard where I was going and then left. I had heard rumors of the giant spiders once more roaming close to us and I wished to make certain they were gone this time. Though going out on my own may not have been the best idea. As the sun began to set I made my way back, only to now notice there were massive spider webs where I had previously been that were not there before. I drew an arrow and decided to stay out a little longer. I could not seem to find the spiders, and this concerned me. Then I heard them. I could hear them crawling around and I knew I was surrounded. When I saw them I killed as many as I could before I felt a sharp pain in my leg. One had bitten me! Before I knew what was happening, several of them fell dead. I finally realized the arrows protruding from the spider's bodies. I looked around and saw a flash of blond hair and then I heard someone draw a sword. The spiders around me lay dead and when I turned again I thought I was dreaming.

"~What are you doing out her alone? You could have been killed.~"

It was not a dream, Legolas was standing before me.

"~I-I….forgive me. I merely thought to patrol and make certain that the spiders were not too close to us.~"

He looked from me to my leg.

"~You are hurt, and we will never able to make it back home before more spiders came. Here…~"

He walked over and picked me up. I could not believe this was happening. He carried me away until he found a cave. He checked to be certain it was safe and then brought me inside.

"~How did you know I was out here?~"

"~The guard told me after Tauriel came to me asking if I had seen you.~"

"~Why would she go to you?~"

He looked at me with a question in his eyes, but he did not answer. I fell silent and he started to tend to wound.

"~You are lucky, I feared you may run into spider's so I brought this just in case.~"

He spread the mixture over my wound and I hissed in pain. To my surprise he grabbed my hand started to stroke it with his thumb.

"~You may have been foolish to go out on your own, but you are very brave none the less.~"

He smiled at me and then bandaged my leg. He looked outside the cave.

"~We will not be able to move on until morning. I fear it may grow cold in the night. Here..~"

He handed me his cloak but I shook my head.

"~I cannot take this from you. You may need it.~"

"~Why do you avoid my eyes?~" He asked gently.

I slowly looked into his eyes. He seemed confused.

"~I know I am not very pretty, so I wish to spare you from looking upon my face.~" I whispered.

I felt his hand on my face and he gently turned it towards him.

"~You are one of the most beautiful elves in all of Greenwood. Never think yourself to be anything else. You are beautiful, surely you must know how much I look upon you.~"

I frowned.

"~You look at Tauriel, not I.~"

He laughed and shook his head.

"~No, I am always looking at you. For you are a rare beauty among all other elves. You shining eyes.." he touched my hair. "your soft hair. I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you.~"

My eyes were wide with shock.

"~You think I am beautiful?~"

He nodded.

"~I always have. I have told my father as such as well. When Tauriel told me she could not find you I panicked. I thought you were in danger and I rushed out to find you. For so long I have been seeking a chance to be alone with you.~"

"~But why?~"

He smiled small and slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes as his lips found mine in a kiss. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I was too surprised to react. When he pulled away from me I slowly opened my eyes.

"~Will you….do that again?~"

He smiled and eagerly kissed me again. I slowly reached up and wrapped an arm around him. His arms snaked around my waist and held me closer than I had ever been to someone else. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I could do nothing but allow him to deepen the kiss. I had dreamed of his kiss so many times, but the real thing was far better than any dreams. He kissed me harder and slowly lay me on my back. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled back slightly.

"~I have dreamed of kissing you for so many years.~" he whispered.

"~Then do not stop…..please.~" I breathed.

He happily obliged and pressed his lips back to mine. His kiss was slow, even as his tongue slid into my mouth. His hand gently ran down the side of my body and stopped at my waist. After a few moments his hand went to the bottom of my tunic and slid beneath the material. The second I felt his warm hand on my skin I felt like I was flying. I knew where he was going and I was not going to stop him, not even if their were a million spiders right outside the cave. I reached in front of me and started to untie the front of my tunic, desperately hoping I was not wrong about what he was doing. Thankfully I was not wrong. He lifted the tunic over my head and started to remove his own. I gazed up his magnificent chest and then he continued kissing me. Everywhere his skin touched mine I felt as though I were on fire. I wrapped my arms around him and he lowered his hips towards mine. I could feel how hard he was through the fabric of his trousers. He brought my leg up and gripped my thigh as he kissed me harder. I was moaning loudly, hardly believing this was all really happening.

_ But it is! Now enjoy every touch, every kiss he gives you, for you may never feel it again._

His tongue curled around mine and I pulled back gasping for air, but this did not keep him from continuing on to my neck.

"~Oh Legolas!~"

"~I have waited so long for this! Where I could show you…..how much I care about you.~" he murmured.

"~I have dreamed of this….of you and I.~"

He looked into my eyes and for a moment I feared I had gone too far. But I saw how his eyes seemed to shine with happiness. He kissed my lips again and I started to push down his trousers. He did the same with mine and soon the both of us were naked. He looked at my naked body and I felt very hot.

"~You are breathtaking.~" he breathed.

As was he! He smiled at me and pulled me up so that I straddled him. I could feel his hot erection rubbing against me. I looked into his eyes again and his hand went up my back until it rested just between my shoulders. His kissed the base of my throat and I tiled my head back as he kissed up to my neck. I moaned his name over and over again. Then he lay me down again. I noticed now his cloak was beneath me so I was not lying on the hard ground. He kissed me and I could feel the head of him against my opening.

"~Please Legolas make me yours! I want you to have me! You have my heart, I want you to have my body as well! I will never want anyone else to love me like this but you.~"

He pushed himself forward and I cried out in pleasure. His mouth was on mine again in a bruising kiss and his tongue delved into my mouth. I moaned louder as he began to move. My nails dig into his back but he did not care. He started to go faster and harder.

"~You feel perfect!~" he moaned.

I could find no words for him. He sucked and nipped at my neck and I felt my pleasure building higher and higher. I tightened around him and sucked hard at my neck. With a cry of his name I reached my climax. I came hard and he still would not let himself go. He pulled me forward and lay on his back.

"~Ride me.~" he said.

I nodded and started to move back and forth. He tilted his head back and I closed my eyes. He felt so good inside me! I never wanted this to end. I started to move up and down, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned forward, begging me for a kiss and I gave it to him. He moaned into my mouth and started to thrust his hips up to meet mine. I moved to kiss his neck, wanting him to find release. When this did not work I touched the tips of his ears and then flicked my tongue of the sensitive tip. He grabbed me roughly and kissed my swollen lips. He thrusted hard up into me and I could feel his seed spilling into me. Both of us were breathing hard.

"~I love you. I always have.~" he whispered.

I kissed him again before saying,

"~And I have always loved you and I always will. But….we both know your father…~"

I choked on my own words. The thought of being without Legolas was the worst pain I had ever felt. He tightened his hold on me.

"~I will speak with him. I love you and only you. I will make you my princess, my wife and someday my queen. I will never let anything or anyone separate us my love.~"

I nodded and he kissed me again.


End file.
